A Chance Meeting
by Deaf Angel
Summary: Percy couldn't help it. He had to ask. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in but, did you say Ducky?" 'Boss-man' looked up at him and snorted, "Yeah, I did. He makes us call him that." Just a one-shot for now, but I might write a sequel story if you guys like this one


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

—  
Percy POV

He had been at camp for a three day weekend when Chiron had pulled him aside at dinner. "Percy," he said, "Your step-father is on the camp phone. He said it was urgent." "Alright, thanks Chiron," Percy replied, standing up to walk over to the Big House.

"Hey, Paul. Chiron said you needed to talk to me?" Percy said into the phone. "Hey, Perce," Paul sounded tired, "I hate to cut your weekend short, but you need to come home." "What? Why?" Percy wanted to know. "Your Mom... she's in the hospital." "I'll be there in 10." "Wait, Percy! Get someone else to drive you. I don't want you driving on your own." "Okay. I'll get Annabeth to drive me."

"Thanks for the ride, Annabeth." "No problem, Percy. I.M. me with any news." "Don't worry, Annabeth, I will." He hugged her one last time before he got out of the car 8 minutes later and walked into the hospital.

He saw Paul in the waiting room and he walked over to him. "Hey, Paul. Any news?" He asked as he sat down. Paul jumped a little, he hadn't realized Percy was there yet. Paul shook his head and Percy asked, "What happened?" "Some idiot was driving drunk and didn't see the stop-light," was all Paul said. They sat in silence for a few minutes before they heard an ambulance pull up outside.

The doors flew open and the paramedics rushed in with a bleeding man with dark brown hair on a gerny. From what little Percy could see of him, it looked like he'd been shot. Two older men, one with military cut silver hair, the other a short grandfatherly fellow with glasses, who had followed the paramedics inside, tried to follow them into the back but one of the nurses held them back. "I'm sorry, sirs, but you can't go back there. You'll have to wait here." One of them simply showed the nurse some papers and she let him through. The other man, however, was not allowed in. Still, he tried to argue, but the nurse held firm, even when he gave her a glare that rivaled Annabeth's.

The man sat down resignedly. He sat like that for about ten minutes, only rising as two more people entered the waiting room, a man and a woman. The man had reddish hair and a buzz cut, was tall and fit. Percy thought he saw a gun under his jacket, but he wasn't sure. The woman had her long dark brown almost black hair up in a ponytail. She looked to be from the middle east maybe?

"How is he, boss?" It was the younger man speaking and Percy could only guess he was talking about the man who was just rushed in. "Don't know, McGee. Ducky hasn't come back yet. You two find anything?" "Nothing that we didn't already know," McGee, Percy assumed that was his name, shook his head, "I can't believe we were ambushed like that." He sounded mad at himself, like he should have seen it coming.

The woman put a hand on his shoulder, "It is not your fault, McGee. You couldn't have known." Judging from her accent, she was from Israel, there was a girl at camp who was from Israel so Percy knew that was where she was from. "Thanks, Ziva," so that was the woman's name, "I just can't shake the feeling that I could have done something to prevent this, you know?" The woman, sorry, Ziva, nodded.

All three sat down and McGee turned to his boss, "Um, boss? Have you called Abby yet?" The man, Percy had taken to calling him boss-man in his head, sighed. "Nope. But, I will. Soon as I get some news for her."

The room fell silent again and soon Percy's ADHD got the better of him. He simply couldn't sit still any longer. So, he got up and started pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, he could feel the eyes of the others in the room on him, but he didn't care. Back and forth, back and forth.

Pretty soon Paul spoke up, "Percy, sit down, will you?" "Do you think I can sit down?" Percy said turning to him, "Do you think I can just sit there while my mom is in there?" He took a deep breath. 'Calm down, Perce. She's gonna be alright,' he told himself. After a moment, he asked, "Is it alright if I go outside for some a little while, Paul?"

When Paul nodded his permission, Percy walked out side into the small garden that was out there for that very reason. He leaned against the low stone wall, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, calming himself. He stayed that way for about three or four minutes, before he heard someone else walking into the garden.

He turned his head to see 'Boss-man' walking into the garden, pulling out his phone. He didn't seem to notice Percy as he sat down on a bench a few feet away, dialing a number into his phone. He was sitting close enough that Percy could hear what he was saying, and he really couldn't help listening in.

"Hey, Abs... Yeah, I'm fine, McGee's fine, Ziva's fine, Ducky's fine... No, Abbs. Tony's not," he sounded defeated when he said this, "I know... I know... It's just so damn hard to do that though, the kid's so reckless... I know... Fine, he's not a kid. Happy now?... Alright... Ducky hasn't come out yet... McGee told me to..." now he smirked and laughed at something whoever was on the other line said, "Always, Abbs... I will." And with that he hung up.

Percy couldn't help it. He had to ask. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in but, did you say Ducky?" 'Boss-man' looked up at him and snorted, "Yeah, I did. He makes us call him that." Percy nodded and asked, "That seat taken?" 'Boss-man' nodded. "Oh..." Percy said, confused. "It's taken by you," the man said, smirking. Percy smiled.

"Thanks," he said, sitting down. "My names Percy. Percy Jackson," he stuck his hand out toward the man, who took it and said, "Special Agent Gibbs. You can just call me Gibbs." "Anyone ever call you Tibbs?" Percy asked, laughing slightly. Tibbs was a character in a series of crime books that he really liked. Gibbs laughed, "Yeah, some of my agents calls me that sometimes..." he trailed off and Percy realized one of them must be the agent who was in the hospital right now.

'Gods, he must be wondering if that guy will ever call him 'Tibbs' again,' Percy thought sadly. He decided to change the subject, "So, what agency do you guys work for? FBI? NSA? Secret Service? Oh, maybe Homeland security?" Gibbs snorted, "We work for NCIS." "NCIS?" Percy asked, not having heard of the agency before. "Navel Criminal Investigative Services. Not many people have heard of us," Gibbs said.

They lapsed into silence for a couple minutes before Gibbs asked, "Why are you here? I mean, I'm guessing you don't hang out at hospitals all the time." Percy sighed, "I'm here because some idiot was driving drunk and my Mom was driving home. You can probably guess what happens next. What happened to your agent?" Percy immediate felt bad for asking, the question had just slipped out of his mouth.

As he was mentally kicking himself, he heard Gibbs say, "We were investigating the murder of a Pety Officer, the murderer left us a fake lead and we followed it. Right into a trap. We got out all right, but only because Tony covered us," Gibbs sighed and Percy resumed mentally kicking himself, only harder this time.

The silence fell again, each lost in their own thoughts. Neither of them noticed McGee coming out of the hospital, looking for them. When he saw them he ran over to them, calling "Boss!" He surprised Percy, who jumped, his hand going to his pocket where he kept Riptide. He relaxed when he saw that it was only McGee and Gibbs stood and said, "What, McGee?"

"Boss, Ducky just came out and said that the surgery went really well and Tony should be waking up soon," McGee said, then he turned to Percy, "Are you Percy?" He asked. Percy nodded. "I'm Tim McGee, but please call me McGee. Your Dad wanted me to come get you and take you to your Mom. She just woke up too and he won't leave her side," McGee said. Percy blinked, looking confused. Poseidon was there, in the hospital? Then he realized McGee must be talking about Paul. "Oh. Okay, thanks," he said, smiling.

They walked in and McGee directed Gibbs to Tony's room. Outside the room, Percy shook hands with Gibbs and said, "It was nice meeting you, sir." Gibbs smiled and said, "Don't call me sir. Was nice meeting you to kid," he handed Percy a card with a name, phone number and address on it, "You call me, if you ever need help." "Alright. Thank you, Gibbs," Percy said, accepting it.

As Gibbs walked into Tony's room, McGee and Percy walked towards Percy's Mom's room. "You know, I couldn't help but notice your confusion when I said your Dad sent me..." McGee trialed off, glancing at him, obviously hoping for an explanation.

"My Dad left my Mom before I was even born. The guy who asked you to come get me? That's my step-dad," Percy explained. "Oh," McGee said, nodding. He looked slightly embarrassed. "Hey, don't sweat it. It's fine," Percy said, noticing how embarrassed he looked.

"Here's her room," McGee said, gesturing to the door they had stopped in front of. "Thanks, McGee," Percy said. "No problem. Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime," McGee said, smiling, "Then you could meet Tony." "Maybe," Percy said, doubting that he would ever see any of them again.

Percy turned and opened the door. "Hey, Mom." "Percy!"

Sorry if Gibbs is a little OOC! I never realized what a hard character he is to write! So, to all of you who mange to get him to do what you want, you are amazing! Please review! I will PM you cookies if I can! If I can't here are your cookies in advance! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Now, go review! 


End file.
